The Disappearance of Megurine Luki
by Free Beloved Army
Summary: A one-shot based off of/inspired by the song 'The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku'. Contains shounen-ai, and Meito x Luki. Enjoy! R


**Hello :) Well, the title basically explains it. This is a one-shot based off/inspired by the song 'The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku' (which I listened to basically the whole time writing this XD)**

**Warnings:**** Shounen-ai ;)**

**Pairing:**** Meito x Luki (they need more love)**

**Disclaimer:**** Ha, yeah, no... I don't own the VOCALOIDs, or the song 'The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku'.**

* * *

"_Dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii mach-"_ Luki paused in his singing when violent coughs forced their way out of his chest. Meito, who was singing 'Magnet' with Luki at the moment, looked at the younger male in confusion.

"Hey, Luki, you okay?" He asked, concerned. Luki nodded before having another coughing fit. Meito frowned, outstretching his arm to the younger male. "You sure? Your voice has been kind of off today, maybe you're getting sick?" He rubbed Luki's back, trying to help him get his breath back.

"I'm fine, Meito-san." Luki said, sounding very unconvincing. Meito's frown deepened.

"Are you sure? You don't want to strain your voice. Perhaps we should take the rest of today off?" He suggested. Luki shrugged, not meeting Meito's gaze.

"Perhaps..." He murmured softly. Both he and Meito looked up when Master walked into the room. Luki averted his gaze from the man, afraid he had heard his singing. Meito glanced at Luki before turning to Master.

"Um, Master, I don't think we should keep singing today. I think Luki needs to rest for a bit. He seems to be feeling a bit under the weather." Meito said, his words still filled with nothing but concern for Luki. Luki winced when Master's gaze turned to him.

"Okay, that's probably for the best. Make Luki get some rest, try and see if you can make him feel better." Master's voice sounded tense, and his mind didn't seem to be there in the room with them. Meito frowned at Master's expression, but made no comment and simply nodded. He grabbed Luki's hand, leading the younger VOCALOID out of the room and towards his bedroom.

"Don't worry Luki, I'll make you all better, okay?" He said, trying sounding cheerful. Luki smiled weakly, not replying. He tried to protest when Meito forced him to lie in bed, but gave up when Meito refused to let the younger up, and even went to such lengths as to straddle him to prevent him from getting up. When Luki finally agreed to stay put Meito left, saying he'd be back. When Meito returned he had a bowl of tuna with him, which brightened Luki's spirits a bit. He ate the tuna rather quickly, shocking Meito.

"I wonder what's wrong with my voice..." Luki murmured quietly. Meito looked sympathetically at the other.

"Perhaps it's better now?" He suggested. Luki shrugged. He opened his mouth, trying to sing a few noted, and instantly put a hand over his mouth to cough.

"No... I think its gotten worse..." Luki said, sounding close to tears. Meito bit his lip, grabbing Luki's hand and squeezing it comfortingly.

"Don't worry, Luki. Master will find out what's affecting your voice, and fix it, okay?" Luki nodded, not looking convinced.

"But... What if he can't find what's wrong? Or can't fix it? What if I'm stuck like this?" Luki bit his lip, a stray tear falling down his cheek. Meito reached a hand out, brushing the tear away before cupping Luki's cheek.

"That won't happen. I'll find a way to fix you myself if I have to. So don't worry love, please?" Luki nodded, leaning into Meito's touch. Meito smiled, placing a kiss on Luki's forehead as the pink-haired VOCALOID drifted into sleep.

O.o.O.o.O

Luki woke up to find himself alone, and not in his bed. He looked around, confused as to where he was, when Meito walked in.

"Oh, Luki, you're awake!" Meito smiled. Luki tilted his head, still looking confused.

"Yes... Um, where am I?" He asked, sounding a little frightened. Meito raised an eyebrow, now confused himself.

"You're in my room. Don't you remember? I took you to my room yesterday and you kind of fell asleep." Meito explained. Luki frowned, trying to remember the events Meito told him of, but found he couldn't.

"N... No, I don't remember..." He said, biting his lip. Meito looked worriedly at the younger VOCALOID.

"Hey, are you feeling okay?" He asked, moving and sitting next to Luki on the bed. Luki nodded, still looking scared.

"Yes, I feel fine, I just... Don't remember... Anything..." He looked up at Meito nervously. Meito looked surprised.

"What do you mean by 'anything'?" He asked.

"I don't remember anything that happened yesterday... Or anything that happened before than... It's all a blur..." He said, almost whimpering. "Meito-san, I'm scared. Why can't I remember anything? Is there something wrong with me?" He looked up at the brunette with teary eyes. Meito bit his lip, thinking.

"I don't know... Wait, you said Meito-san. So you remember who I am?" He asked. Luki nodded.

"I remember you perfectly..." He whispered, looking down. Meito smiled for a moment before continuing to question Luki.

"Do you remember anyone else?" He asked, trying to sound gentle. Luki thought about it before nodding.

"I remember Luka-onee and M... Mikuo..?" Luki looked up at Meito nervously, relaxing when Meito nodded.

"Okay... Is that it? Do you remember Master?" Luki tilted his head, looking momentarily confused before he nodded. "Okay... And that's it?"

"Well... I can kind of remember others... But I don't remember their names or faces..." Luki trailed off. Meito nodded, frowning.

"Okay, well, um... I guess I'll go ask Master about it..." He said. He made a move to stand up, pausing when Luki grabbed his hand.

"N-No, please, don't leave me..." Luki bit his lip, turning his face away from Meito. The older male frowned, but said nothing and sat beside Luki, entwining their fingers together.

"It'll be okay Luki, we'll find out what happened, alright?" Meito murmured comfortingly to the younger VOCALOID. Luki nodded slightly, trying to keep his tears in. He let out a tiny sob, which resulted in Meito wrapping his arms around Luki, rocking the Megurine gently. Luki sniffled, leaning against Meito. He soon drifted into sleep again, not stirring when Meito carefully laid him down against the pillows. Meito kissed Luki's forehead before standing up, leaving the room.

O.o.O.o.O

Meito sighed, kicking the ground lightly with his toe. He was standing outside his bedroom, where Luki was still sleeping, leaning against the wall, hands deep in his pockets. He had gone to Master and told him about Luki's memory loss, but Master hadn't told him anything about Luki's condition. Meito sighed again, just as Luka turned into the hallway.

"Meito? What's wrong?" The female VOCALOID tilted her head in confusion at the dejected expression on Meito's face. Meito looked up at her, his face a tale of sorrow.

"Luki's lost a bunch of his memories, and Master won't tell me why." Meito looked down again, not wanting to see the look of shock and fear on the older Megurine's face.

"But, he'll be okay right? Master will be able to fix him?" Meito flinched at Luka's desperate tone. The pink-haired girl didn't often show fear, and Meito couldn't bear to hear it in her voice now.

"I hope so, but... I honestly don't know..." Meito bit his lip, sinking lower against the wall. There was no reason why Luki wouldn't get better, right? Even if he did have a virus of some sort, Master would be able to get rid of it, right? Meito shook away these thoughts, looking up at Luka with a weak smile. "I'm sure he'll be fine. There's no point getting depressed over nothing, right?" Luka nodded glumly.

"Well, I better get going... I'll come by to see Luki later..." Luka whispered, continuing past Meito and hurrying down the stairs at the end of the hall. Meito nodded, turning his gaze to the floor again. He peeked into his room quickly to see if Luki was awake yet, sighing when he saw he wasn't. "You'll be fine Luki, you'll be fine..." Meito murmured, walking away from the room. He didn't notice Luki's body shake with silent sobs as he turned away.

O.o.O.o.O

"Meito..." Meito looked up when Luki said his name, frowning.

"Yes? What's up?" He asked, squeezing Luki's hand gently.

"I..."

"Meito." Meito jumped, looking up when Master entered the room. "Come here, I need to talk to you." Master's voice was grave, and Meito was afraid to go with the man, but he forced himself to stand up, smiling apologetically at Luki and promising him he'd be back before following Master out into the hall.

"Yeah, Master, what is it?" Meito looked at the man, worried that he had bad news about Luki. Master hesitated for a moment.

"Well... You see, um... Look, Luki's caught a virus, and..." Master trailed off, not sure how to continue. Meito frowned, fear coursing through him now.

"And what..? You can get rid of it can't you?" Master hesitated before shaking his head.

"No, I can't. I tried everything, but the virus won't go. And it may spread to the other VOCALOIDs, so..." Again, Master trailed off. Meito didn't need him to finish the sentence though.

"No! You can't uninstall Luki!" Meito glared fiercely at Master, who looked away from the VOCALOID for a moment.

"Look, Meito, I don't want to uninstall him, it really does pain me to, but I have no choice. I have to think of the good of all the VOCALOIDs, not just him..." Meito's glare intensified, his eyesight growing blurry from tears gathering in his eyes.

"No! You can't!" Meito yelled. Master bit his lip.

"I've already started it. Luki will be fully uninstalled soon..." Meito's eyes widened in horror and he rushed back into his room without a second thought. He knelt down beside the bed, where Luki was trembling.

"M... Meito-san... I feel weird... Am I... Am I dying?" Luki whispered, looking at Meito. Tears ran down the older VOCALOIDs cheeks as he nodded.

"Oh, Luki, I'm so sorry! I couldn't protect you! I'm sorry!" Meito sobbed, gripping Luki's hand tightly. Tears had started running down Luki's cheeks too by now, but he forced a sad smile onto his face.

"Don't be sorry Meito-san, you couldn't do anything to prevent it. But... I... I need to te... tell you something..." Luki's voice sounded strained, causing Meito to cry harder.

"What is it?" Meito asked. Luki closed his eyes, taking a ragged breath before looking at Meito again.

"Me... Meito-san, I l... love you..." Luki said breathlessly. "I just... Wanted to tell you that... Before I d... die..." Luki's breath was becoming more uneven. Meito's eyes shot wide opened, surprise and grief filling them.

"Luki... I love you too..." He whispered brokenly, leaning forward to plant a quick kiss on Luki's lips. Luki smiled at this, his form starting to fade.

"I'm glad... Thank you for everything, Meito-san..." He whispered, his body gradually fading until he was barely visible. Meito sobbed harder as Luki's form finally disappeared, and he buried his face in his arms.

"I'm so sorry Luki..." He sobbed quietly, clutching the blankets tightly in his hands. "I love you..."

_- An irreversible error has occured -_

_- An irreversible error -_

* * *

**Okay, I'm not going to lie. I cried while writing the last bit. Like, I was sobbing from when Master called Meito out to the end of writing it. Not lying, seriously telling the truth. I could barely see the laptop screen ^^; But, yeah, no, this is the first time that I have _ever_ cried while writing a story. So, I don't know whether that means I did a good job, or I'm pathetic... I don't think I'm pathetic, do you? I mean, I'm mad at myself for killing off Luki, but I wouldn't say I'm pathetic...**

**Anyway, please review. It'd mean to much to me if I knew what you guys thought! Lots of love! Reviews will revive Luki ;D**


End file.
